


Hellbound Hotties

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because this one episode I MEAN, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I think we can agree that Tricia and Lesley-Ann are to life for, Mazelotte, One Night Stand, Sexual Humor, The beginning of a very weird friendship, Y’all know which episode I’m referring to, lets seal it with orange juice, lots of teasing, silver heels and handcuffs, smut - but not only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: What if Charlotte and Dan only grew close later on … and Maze would have gotten what she wanted. And Charlotte, in a way, too.Note:In this fic, Maze will be a mix between „Season 2 horny Maze“ and „Season 4 sweet and attentive Maze“. I know it doesn’t fit into the actual storyline and the season this scene belongs to, but I wanted it that way. And Charlotte knows about the devine existing.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Original Charlotte Richards
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what drove me into this … well actually I do. Gayness for Tricia and Lesley-Ann, the sadistic need to finally try out something kinky, and a very detailed special-topic-related conversation with my queer male friend … You’re welcome. 
> 
> It started out as pure smut – as much as it comes across, I’m NOT a smut writer, more like kinky-and-cuddly – and as usual, I actually put a little story in it. Only in the ending, though. 
> 
> SHORT:   
> 1st chapter: tension building  
> 2nd and 2rd chapter: "the word with three letters" heavy  
> 4th chapter: almost cute morning talk ("almost" cause we know Maze)
> 
> Just so you know if you wanna skip the sex-part, just jump to the last chapter :)

"A woman like you deserves to be worshipped."   
Maybe that was the breaking point, the sentence that had made her weak, that made her agree to ... this.   
  
It wasn't that she had never done that before. Going home with someone she barely knew. Flirting with someone who was only interested in a one-night stand, someone she herself didn't see as a possible partner, their mutual attraction only related to both their looks.   
What was new was that this one was a _woman_. A women like she had never, ever met her before.   
It also wasn't new that she had never gotten asked out by someone of her own gender. It was just that she had always declined, saying she was straight.  
Which was true. She was straight.  
But ... that didn't mean she was _against_ it. Charlotte Richards was a lot, but she wasn’t … boring or narrow-minded.   
And the promising glimmer in the darkhaired woman's eyes - who was gorgeous, by the way - made her stomach flutter.   
  
She knew didn't deserve it, she knew that. She, among all people, did NOT deserve any worshipping. Apparently, she had deserved hell, and that usually would exclude a wonderful night full of ... well, heated sex. Because she was sure that it was going to be this way.   
She said she'd be back. And she held her word. Only half an hour later she was back at her door, giving her a smirk that did things to her body which she hadn‘t felt in a very, very long time.   
This woman wanted her. And that was a feeling she had missed.

She wasn’t oblivious to her looks. She knew she was attractive, she certainly was someone who stuck out of the crowd and that wasn’t because of her height and her legs, and she knew very well that she did not need a lot of effort to convince someone, or to make people do certain things, and all she had to do for that was smile or give someone a wink.   
She was a cheater – at least HAD been - and she wasn‘t proud of it. She knew she wasn’t the only one who ruined her marriage, her family, but she had never been the goody-good-person her friends, her parents, and her husband had wanted.   
But maybe that had something to do with it, to. Knowing that she could get what she wanted. Easily. She had never been a woman to be happy with "easy". She needed action, a thrill, things that gave her certain kicks, and she needed, wanted to be seen and appreciated.   
Her husband didn’t seem to anymore. He had, once, but that had been a long time ago. They lived side by side, but not together.   
HAD lived side by side, at least. It was better that way. Still there was a lot to fix with Ivy and Micah.   
She was demanding and powerful yet playful, and there were men who liked that.   
So she took her chances, and both got what they wanted.   
Or so she though. Now Charlotte knew that actually she had no idea what she wanted.  
To be a better person was certainly high on her list.   
But she wasn't married anymore. She wasn't dating anyone. And this woman's intentions were clear as crystal, and something within her felt pride that someone like her, this mysterious, gorgeous woman, had an interest in her. So ... she wouldn't hurt anyone.   
That was why she said yes.   
That was why she found herself standing before a bar at 9 in the evening, wearing her gunmetal colored, three strapped heels, figure hugging black pants and a white v-neck shirt that literally glue to her skin and accentuated ... everything. In a tasteful way, of course. She wanted to get laid, and she knew she would, that was the whole deal behind this „date“, there was no need anymore to seduce the other woman, but ... she wanted to dress up for her. For her and herself. She wanted to feel good. And she had chosen her prettiest set of lingerie.

She came to a halt in front of the door. Listened to herself.

 _You are not doing anything wrong,_ she told herself. _  
You are not hurting anyone, and you are not breaking the law. Everything is fine. _

Despite everything was NOT, her heart was pounding like crazy – but she knew the reason for that. She wasn’t scared.   
She was excited.   
Overly excited, thrilled almost.   
And nervous as hell.

Charlotte took a deep breath, straightenend up. _Fokus,_ she told herself. _Remember who you are. Don’t let her get the upper hand before you even get to second base._   
She had no intention of being the active part tonight – also because she knew she had no chance since she had absolutely no idea what was awaiting her – but Charlotte wouldn‘t be Charlotte if she did not at least pretend to be the cool and controled one.

One last, deep breath, then she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

She spotted her immediately. Sitting at the bar, left leg crossed over the other, swirling a glass with amber liquid. She was wearing a dark burgundy dress, sleeveless and about mid-thigh, black leather boots on.   
She stepped in, the door fell close behind her. She took three steps. As if she had a sixth sense she looked up at the next moment.   
She was gorgeous, it was true. She had known that the moment they had met, but now she was absolutely stunning.   
Her eyes never left her as she walked closer, straightening up a little more, hiding the firework her organs were throwing. Her skin was tingling as she came to a stop, the air around her suddenly a whole lot warmer and thicker.   
„Hello sexy.“ She gave her a devilish attractive smirk.   
„Hello to yourself.“ And that was when it hit her. „I don’t even know your name.“   
The woman’s dark red lips twisted. „I’m Mazikeen. Maze, for you.“ She nodded towards the bar stool. „C’mon, take a seat.“   
It didn’t leave her unnoticed that Maze purposely used her left leg to move the stool a little for her to make it easier to sit on, but she did not mind …  
As her eyes fell on the glass in front of her she was stunned. „How did you know?“  
„I asked Lucifer. He told me what you usually order at LUX, and I figured you truly are a Martini-type.“   
Hm, so she was attentive. That was a good trait she appreciated.   
She sat down slowly. „Mazikeen. That name … rings a bell.“  
„You might know me as LA’s best bounty hunter.“ Maze turned so she was facing her. Her knees almost brushed against her thigh, and she found herself wondering what it would feel like if she were sitting just a little closer …  
„Any reason why you took that kind of job?“ Luckily her brain still functioned.   
„Oh yeah.“ Maze nodded. „Need to at least fulfill my demon-duties here on earth.“   
She knew it.   
So Maze was a supernatural creature, too.   
But she hadnt expected … that kind of creature.   
„A demon?“ For the first time she allowed herself to give HER a once-over. The dress hugged her perfectly, showing off her wonderful skin color and a toned, muscular body.

 _What the hell am I doing,_ the good girl part of herself wondered.   
_Having the night of your life,_ was what the bad girl part answered.   
That part had always been stronger.

„Yep.“ Maze swirled her glass and took a sip. „Straight from hell. Well, humans wouldn’t say I’m „straight“.“ She chuckled as a meaningful expression krept over her face. „Wouldn‘t do what I’m doing right now if I were.“   
Of course she knew what she meant. And the fact Maze’s eyes fell to her cleavage the exact same moment only accentuated it. Suddenly she was so very glad for chosing that shirt instead of a blouse.

„By the way, sorry I couldn‘t make it work earlier, a case kept me busy."  
Maze’s eyes went back to hers. "Oh no worries. Grabbed something on my way. Anyways ..." She bit her lip. "The best part about dinner is dessert anyways."   
Charlotte felt her cheeks heat up. There was absolutely no question about what she meant by that … or whom. 

She cleared her throat. At one point, the conversation had to be held, and apparently, it was now.   
"You know ... it has been a long time since I last did that."  
"What. Drinking?"  
She gave her a clear „Sure not that“-look.  
Maze’s eyebrow went up. "Sex?" the disbelief in her voice almost made her laugh. Charlotte chuckled and shook her head. "You know what I mean."  
The brunette’s eyes lit up. "Ah. Sex with a woman."  
The fluttering in her stomach and a whole lot of crazy scenes appeared in her mind.   
"Not ... really. That is actually something I have never done before." She reached for her glass and took a sip. Only when she placed it down she realized Maze staring at her.   
"No way."   
"What?"  
"You never had sex with a woman before?!" She wasn’t sure if Maze was putting emphasis on the YOU or the WOMAN.   
She shook her head. Slowly. Suddenly … insecure.   
Maze laughed. A deep, throaty laugh full of hidden, or not so hidden promises. "Oh honey, you missed out something." She emptied her glass and gave her another burning glare with those deep dark eyes. „Seriously, anyone who doesn’t wanna do you on a daily basis needs to get their head examined.“

Now her heart definitaly stopped, and she almost chocked on her drink.   
She wasn’t prude, god forbit. But the guys she had been with – _guys_ – never had had the guts to tell her … things like that. Surely, she knew a lot of dirty talk vocabulary, but no one had ever adressed it so bluntly after barely ten minutes of talking.

But … since it was Maze, she liked it. In a way. In a very crazy way.  
Maybe it was just because she was horny. She had tried to misinterpret it, but there was no question. She wouldn’t be here if she weren’t.   
  
Quite some time of silence passed between them, but it wasn’t strained or uncomfortable. At some point Charlotte placed her martini glass back on the counter, exhaled loudly. And she caught Maze staring at her. She wasn’t only looking, she was examining.   
Charlotte felt her heartbeat increase. It was almost as if she fell into a trance as she looked into these brown eyes, almost black ones.

It wasn’t just the hunger and the deep appreciation, the twinkle of mischiev and adventure that she could read in the younger woman’s eyes. It was everything about her. There was a strange, otherworldly glow to her – dangerous and simoultaniously protective. She felt a pull towards her, and she wondered what would happen if she’d just try and lean in, just a little, if …  
 _Oh god._ Was she suddenly attracted to this woman?

„You are really, really beautiful.“   
_No one could blame her if she were, wasnt it? Or was it just because she was so damn needy?_

„I mean it.“ Apparently Maze took her silence as a need to convince her. She tilted her head, and for the first time her smile was warm and honest instead of kinky or flirtatious. „ When I first saw you, I was drawn to your incredible scent, but now I realize you are so much more than just a hot stereotype.“   
She laughed nervously. „Ah … thanks, I guess.“   
The smirk returned. „You’re welcome.“  
And then she did something unexpected. Maze leaned in closer, reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her voice was low as she spoke:   
"You know, for that you are certainly not into women, you dont seem to mind looking like it now."  
She didn’t falter this time. This time she held her gaze. "Why should I? Im pretty sure all the guys in here might think is how they'd love to trade places."   
Maze‘s lips tilted up. "Na. I think they'd rather join in as number three.“  
She felt her ears heat up. Especially as a knowing flicker appeared in Maze’s eyes. „Ahm …“  
„Hey, that was a joke.“ She punched her shoulder. „I’d rather have you all for myself. I’m not one to share.“   
Good … because that was literally the only thing she didn’t want. Especially not tonight.   
"Which reminds me ..." Maze‘s hand fell, her fingernail grazing her thigh. Their eyes locked, Maze wiggled her eyebrows. "Shall we?"  
  
The cool air welcoming them outside didn’t help much to curb down the heat which was forming in her body. As if Maze was pure fire – she did come from hell, it did make sense. She didn’t head in any direction, instead gave her a look, and Charlotte understood. Her car it was then.

She felt Maze following her, checking her out, possibly, too; not that she minded.   
But then she took her by her surprise – the second they were about a meter afar from her car, Maze spun her around, brought her full weight against her and pinned her against the car door. Her stomach fluttered and her breath got caught in her throat as she, without any hesitation or warning, kissed her for the first time.   
It was … wonderful.   
Absolutely different than kissing a guy, not only because her lips and her skin were softer, and tempting, and enticing … alluring. That was the word.   
Whole Maze was alluring.   
And when her hand moved and brushed along her cheek, she couldn’t help but sign into the kiss. She brought her own to land on Maze’s hips, found herself pulling her even closer. 

Maybe she wasn’t so straight after all?

„You’re a good kisser“, Maze breathed against her lips after they pulled back. „Good sign.“   
She grinned. „Really?“  
„Yep.“ Maze tapped against her hipbones. "And I like your height."  
"You like tall people?"  
"I like that YOU are tall. Makes me fell like I really need to step up in my game." She nodded towards the car and stepped back. „So. We going now or do you wanna make out here in public?“   
That was another no-go on her otherwise very small don‘t-list containing all sex-related topics. She shook her head quickly, and Maze’s lips quirked up as if she found that adorable.   
„Good. Then get in.“


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so nervous during a car ride. Maze giving her glances from time to time certainly didn’t help, and she was more than glad as they finally arrived at the appartement-block she was living.   
Apparently, she wasn’t as good at pretending as she once used to be – Maze gave her a cheeky smile and a pat on her lower back. „Don’t worry.“ She raised up on tip toes and breathed a barely there kiss on her neck that send a shiver down her spine. „I will take great care of you.“

She couldn’t recall walking up the stairs. All she knew was the moment the door fell shut behind her, Maze turned around and pushed her leather jacket from her shoulders. A lip bite following, her eyes travelling down her form once again.   
„There are so many things I wanna do to you …“ The words were whispered, almost inaudible, but they send a sudden heat through her she could just not ignore.

Maze asked – more like demanded – her to show her the way. Of course, there was no need for both of them to drain this out or dance around the subject.   
She felt a shiver run down her spine in waves as she made her way through the halls, feeling Maze just centimeters walking behind her.   
She reached for the handle. Pushed it down. Opened the door, stepped in. Maze followed.   
The door didn’t fall back into the lock.   
Silence.   
Piercing silence.   
Then Maze stepped closer and brushed her hair on one side over her shoulder, freeing her neck. She leaned in, and Charlotte felt her breath dance across her skin. „Your hair is so soft, and your skin …“ Maze inhaled deeply, her nose almost touching her neck. Something about this, about Maze smelling her was so animalistic and weird it was … a huge turn-on, actually.

Maze spun her around without warning and nudged her against the wall – gently, but also demanding.   
Before she could move a muscle or even think Maze’s lips were back on hers, kissing her – but this time it was almost soft … almost filled with devotion, not just horny. Charlotte closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time. Let herself enjoy this, because … yes, it was damn enjoyable.   
Maze lightly pinched her lower lip and she heard and felt a noise escaping, completely unconsciously and out of reflex. As she felt the younger woman smile against her lips before kissing her one last time, a tingling feeling spread in her body and warmed her.   
Signing, Maze pulled back. „I almost forgot how good it feels kissing a woman.“ She reached out and ran her forefinger across her lower lip. Usually, Charlotte would have gone for it and softly bite it. This time though she couldn’t do anything than stand stock still and wait for what Maze had in stock.   
She surprised her. Not that she hadn’t done anything else but that. Maze planted another kiss on her chin, then her jawline, and slowly trailed a path southwards. She felt her breath increase and then almost hitch as her lips came to a halt right between her breasts, at least the spot above the lowest point of her shirt.   
And then for the first time this evening she felt it. The tingle in her lower belly, the burning feeling she hadn’t felt in such a very long time .... and it was so strong until it almost became unbearable and she gasped for air. Maze pulled back, straightened up again, her lips turned into a smirk.   
Yes, she wanted this. Not just her body, everything about her wanted this. And Maze knew it.   
Her hands were under her shirt immediately, and normally she jumped a little at that – she was incredibly sensitive around her lower belly. But Maze’s hands practically radiated warmth and heat, which was almost comforting …   
if she weren’t so incredibly anxious and …   
aroused.

The shirt came off with no effort, Maze pulling it over her head and throwing it aside. Her insides twitched as the demon’s eyes landed on her darkblue bra. „Nice color.“ Without taking her eyes off of hers, she leaned in and planted kisses on the swell of her left breast, right above her heart, trying to reach as much skin as possible.   
Her body was covered in ripples, goosebumps spreading all over her. Her eyes fluttered shut and a low sign escaped her as Maze’s teeth scraped across her skin, for a bare second which was enough to send her heartrate out of the window.   
Right now, she didn’t want her to do anything else. This felt _too good_ to be true. And she wasn’t even doing much …   
Was she really THAT needy?  
Maze at least really did seem to enjoy what her smallest movements could do to her body. She chuckled. „You are delicious. “ She pulled back, tongue flicking across her lip. „I bet the rest of you also tastes like it, too.“   
Charlotte held her breath. Maybe her heart even skipped a beat, she didn’t know. All she knew was that Maze staring at her like this, and the promise in her eyes made her weak.  
Maybe the demon was right. Maybe she would break this time. She had a feeling if anyone could achieve that, it would be Maze.   
And for once she was absolutely not against it.

In a quick movement Maze’s hands were on her jeansbutton, then pulled her pants down. Her lips found her breastbone, leaving the center gore untouched, kissing lower, and lower. She shivered as she planted a kiss right on her scar – that scar which made her wonder what else the Goddess had done to her life, and her body.   
Charlotte expected her to stand up every moment, or to brush away the last layer of clothing she still had on down there, or make her take off her heels, or do it herself – but she didn’t do _any_ of it.   
Maze took her by utter surprise as she hooked her thumb under the thin hem of her panties, pulled it aside and buried her head between her legs. Her body jolted and she had no control over it for a minimum of three seconds.   
Maze looked up without actually moving. Still, she could see the dangerous grin. „Hmmm someone’s jumpy.“  
Charlotte swallowed. „That was just … unexpected.“  
Maze’s left hand began stroking moves along her outer thigh and _god_ did it feel good. „That’s what I was counting on …“ And her tongue went back from the use of talking to something much better. Something she hadn’t experienced in a very long time … in such a very skilled way.   
She allowed her eyes to fall close and relaxed against the wall. Just that she couldn’t relax at all. Her body trembled, a shiver ran through her from head to toe.   
_Holy shit.  
_ She would NOT falter this easily. She might not have given her the impression, but she wouldn’t grant Maze the satisfaction of getting her off while leaning against a damn wall. She knew the demon had the upper hand, and she WANTED her to, but that didn’t mean … her tongue hit a perfect angle and she moaned. Couldn’t hold it back.   
_Damn she was good._  
And it went on, and on … and on.   
The second she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Maze withdrew, pulled her underwear back in place and stood up.   
Charlotte released the breath she had been holding and blinked. The daze in front of her eyes vanished, and she was granted with two dark, blinking eyes staring up at her.

In the bedroom, her pokerface was gone. It was impossible for her to conceal anything there, or to pretend.   
A wicked grin spread on Maze’s lips. "Yeah I was right. Definitely tasty."   
Her belly jumped a second time, heat surrounding her and building up in every place of her body, one particularly.   
She leaned in and pressed a kiss at the base of her throat, then suddenly applied pressure. Her brain came back to life.   
„Stop.“ Charlotte pulled back, gently pushed her away by her shoulders. Maze blinked two times, then nodded. „Don’t want anyone to see, hm?“  
No. She would meet Lucifer and Chloe tomorrow. And she really, really didn’t want HIM to address this in HER presence …

„Any wishes?“ A kiss under her earlobe, a then whispered „Preferences?“   
_Pull yourself together, Charlotte_.   
„Didn’t take you for the gentle and attentive type“, she gave back, stoically staring at the wall across from her, not ready to give in that easily though she knew the signs her body was showing did betray her.   
„Oh, I’m not. Usually. But I like to provide my partners with what they like. And then surpass their expectations.“ Maze‘s fingertips moved around her waist, dancing across her skin which felt like little lightnings. „Makes it better for both parties.“   
Fingernails scraping over her spine, a shiver following. Her legs were trembling.   
Yep, Maze definitely knew what she was doing.   
„I like the sound of that.“ She had no idea how that sentence actually made it out of her mouth. It was barely a sentence, more like some kind of breathless whisper.   
„Speaking of sounds.“ Maze turned a little and stepped closer. So close their bodies touched, so close she could feel the heat radiating from her. „I hope you’ll make _a lot_ for me.“

If Maze were a guy, lately now she would have stuck her tongue down his throat and would have pushed him down on the bed, because suddenly, she was so desperate and needy it was almost unbearable.   
But she didn’t do any of it. Somehow she enjoyed this kind of torture … and the fact Maze knew exactly how to make her the submissive part.   
Should she tremble? Be afraid?  
Possibly.   
Maze was a DEMON after all. And this she put on display with her next order.   
“Answer my question."  
Charlotte inhaled. "I'll trust you", was her answer. She wasn’t really sure about it, though. “Trust” had a different meaning for her than for other people.   
Maze’s eyebrows went up. "Huh. Okay."  
She stared at her. "But if you start spanking me, we will be having a problem."  
An almost evil grin followed. "Oh, I could and would never spank a body ..." A sign. "Like yours. Way too brutal." She tilted her head. "I wanna break you, and I will, but I will do this with another skill."  
She gently nibbed at her throat, wandering higher, grazed her ear with her teeth before whispering a low "Bed. Now. I'll be back in seconds."  
And with that – and a gentle slap on her butt that made her jump – she disappeared.

And suddenly, Charlotte Lee Richards, high-powered ex-defense attorney whose reputation as the best and most cold-hearted in her field had proceeded her was standing in her dimmed bedroom and had no idea what the actual fuck she was doing here. And what she had to do.   
Well … she knew THAT. Absolutely nothing.   
Surrender herself.

Her eyes fell on her bed. If Maze were a guy, she'd be posing in some lascivious way, maybe put a blouse on only to force him to undress her another time, but ...  
She had made it halfway through the room as the door opened and she jolted, again. Her stomach dropped.   
This time, the door stayed shut.   
Maze came strolling towards her, eyes flashing like back daggers, wearing a sensual black bodysuit that covered only the delicate of delicate parts, and - handcuffs.   
Charlotte’s eyes trailed from her toned arms to her belly indicating a six pack, something she only liked on a few guys but suddenly very much _loved_ on Maze, to her trimmed legs, and back up again, and realized she had to breathe.   
_You're horny Charlotte, of course that sight turns you on.  
_ Because Maze was gorgeous. There was no arguing. Her dark eyes, her pretty features, her chocolate colored hair and her wonderful, bronze colored skin.   
Eyes that smallened the next second. "I said on the bed", Maze stated.  
She'd play along. For once. Smirking, she slowly sat down at the edge of the mattress. "At your command."   
Maze’s eyes followed her every move. Was it HER time to bite her lip now?   
"I was kinda hoping you'd say "Mistress"."  
Charlotte couldn't help herself. She released a chuckle. "Not getting that far."  
Maze's eyes darkened. Within bare seconds she was in front of her. "Is that so?"  
She bend forward and placed her hands on her knees, her voice a sensual, low growl. "I bet Imma get you very..." She moved her hands upwards, slowly, thumbs stroking her inner thigh. "Very far."   
Charlotte held her breath as a deep, throbbing ache formed between her legs. The "if you don’t get to the point soon I'll kick you out and finish myself" was already on her lips as she held it back the last second. Profiling Maze correctly, if she'd said that she would either sit time out somewhere and tell her she'd just watch, or make it even worse.   
But if she was true to herself, this kind of torture was so, so _delectable_ ...   
Mazes thumbs burned into her skin as she, almost gently, slightly spread her legs a little more so she could step between them. She leaned over, closely, until Charlotte felt her breath.   
Her mind was spinning, a million dirty curse words running through it. She couldn’t THINK anymore. And that was new.   
"Now get on your back, my temptress, and let me worship you." As she didn’t move immediately Maze suddenly snipped against her skin and she jumped.   
"Ouch!"  
"Oh honey if you keep refusing, I'll do that again."   
Now it was her to stare up. "You really are into this powerplay-thing, aren't you?"  
Maze grinned. "Hell yeah, aren’t you too?" She waited. Just as Charlotte wondered if she was supposed to say something, she already went on: “You can’t tell me you didn’t get a deep satisfaction of making grown men cry in that courtroom and showing them that you are so much more than a pretty face on hot legs."   
Apparently, Maze didn’t expect an answer on that one either since she poked her shoulders and demanded her to lie down.   
That second, Charlotte Richards decided that tonight, she did deserve some worshipping. Tomorrow was another day.

Her back had barely touched the mattress – which felt weird since she was still wearing her heels – as Maze climbed on top of her. Her heart did a free dive into a black hole without a bottom.   
„You okay with this?“ Maze - who was straddling her hips now - waved with the handcuff.   
Her eyes focused on the silver metal. At least she tried. There was too much to focus on right now.   
_Concentrate, Charlotte. Concentrate.  
_ „Are these … real?“  
„Stole them from some cop.“ She chuckled as she ran her hands over the silver material. „Bet these babies did not expect getting used for this kind of activity.“ The smirk disappeared and turned into a smile – and for the first time Charlotte saw a glimpse of her own nervousness in Maze’s eyes. Now it wasn’t just the „I’ll devour every part of your living being and I’m so damn confident“-glimmer, there was more to it. Not just desire.   
And that was what made HER smirk. It was an incredible feeling she could get this woman, THIS woman, this demon, to feel the way she felt.   
„So. Answer me?“ It was spoken as a question, yet there was a demand in her voice that _did something_ to her.   
She wasn’t sure if it was the right decision as she nodded. But somehow … she trusted Maze. Somehow she knew she wouldn’t do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.   
She was so dominant and strong and intimidating, but at the same time delicate and smooth - was this how men felt when a woman took the upper hand? Why they liked it so much?   
She didn't know, couldn't know, would never. She was straight.   
Even though she certainly did NOT feel straight at all right now.  
Charlotte wondered where to put her hands. On her hips? Her knees? Or should she even?   
"Gimme your hands." Maze answered her unspoken question and she almost felt relieved. Slowly she lifted her hands. As Maze gripped her wrists, equally tender and firm, every fiber in her body was strained in attention and curiosity.   
The clicking of the cuffs was like a foreign, strange aphrodisiac to her body. Well, that was only half truth. The woman before her – or should she say on top of her – was.   
And then Maze GIGGLED. "You are so insecure, it's adorable."   
She stared at her. "This is just new for me", she gave back. „I …“  
"Shhh." Maze placed her finger on her lips. God, if she was only half as good with these ones as with her tongue … "Don't. No need for any justification." Her lips twisted, her eyes flickered to her chest, back into her eyes. And then … slowly leaning closer. „Madame Prosecutor.“

She had always wondered what it was about men and lingerie. Now she could very much and suddenly understand. Maze straddling her hips, eyes flashing hungrily, her perfect body even more emphasized by this seductive bodysuit ... it did have an effect on her.  
That and the sound and the feeling of cold medal around her wrists that suddenly felt so fragile.   
That and Maze’s strong grip around these exact arms, leaning her arms back, pinning her down, and kissing her full force.   
This time, it was the whole deal. Inclusive tongue-swirling and lip-biting.   
She felt her hands curl and clench into fists, and that was the second she realized this was _exactly the thing_ , the reason Maze even came up with the idea of these handcuffs – suddenly she wanted to touch her, to kiss her back, to reclaim the last bit of control she still had left and – she couldn’t.   
And the knowledge of it, paired with Maze holding her down and her hot breathed kisses almost made her faulter completely. This was like heaven and hell, dream and torture in one.   
As if Maze realized she had her where she wanted her she suddenly pulled back, almost violently, and let go of her hands. Her pupils were delated, eyes twinkling in expectation.   
If SHE looked like that, the master seductress who was used to these kinds of activities … Charlotte wondered what sight she herself might be offering.   
Maze moved and changed positions, flipped her air on one side of her shoulder and eyed her. No, stared her down. Now the look on her face was purely predatory. „Yeah, that’s how I like it.“  
Instantly, Charlotte felt exposed – even though she still was wearing her underwear. And she was very comfortable in that one. Maze’s knees and thighs felt like vices around her waist, holding her down, keeping her firmly in place, wrapping her in heat. She knew even if she wanted to move - and she wasn't fragile or weak - she wouldn't stand a chance.   
She was at mercy. A demon's mercy.   
And hell, did she crave it.

Just then she realized something. „Aren’t you planning to … you know, get me out of this?“ She looked down at herself, giving Maze a meaningful look.   
„I know my way around these things. In every sense of the word.” A deep laugh. „Why so impatient, hot stuff?”  
Did she really need to ask that? Or was that just some other sphere of power play?   
Probably.   
The next second she jumped as Maze’s hands made contact with her skin. „So delicate, so soft …“ She ran her fingertips along her sides. „And so fragile …“ A kiss on her collarbone, a spot that made her shiver, and Maze tilted her head up. „If I wouldn’t know what kind of person you are, I’d be afraid of breaking you.“   
„Oh I won’t break.“ She held eye contact. „Not that easily.“  
Maze’s eyes darkened even more and her brain thought „oh shit“.   
„Hm. We’ll see about that.“   
Yep. Oh shit.   
She gave her a long, slow onceover that made her body burn in all different places, especially one.   
„Damn woman you’re hot.“ Maze shook her head.  
Though she really, really liked it when someone praised her, Charlotte grew incredibly impatient. Her eyes fell shut and she exhaled lowly.   
„Stop draining it”, she tried to growl. It more sounded like a desperate plea.   
Maze chuckled. „Patience, Charlotte, patience.“   
“When we agreed to this I thought you couldn’t wait to rip my clothes off and get to the point.“   
Maze smirked. „I do know what good foreplay is. Besides …“ She slid back up. „I wanna kiss every inch of your perfect body before I’ll make you scream into oblivion.“   
_That_ sentence was a trigger to every single fiber in her body. She wasn’t a screamer, she really wasn’t. Usually. But … maybe tonight that would change.   
Maze wasn’t finished. "Sometimes I like watching my partners getting themselves off. So I know what they like, how they like it, and know how to best treat them."  
Charlotte swallowed. "Sometimes...?"  
"Not with you. I want you" A kiss to her shoulder. "To fully relax. Don't worry about anything."  
"That's why I'm wearing handcuffs?"  
"Another reason, yes." Maze smiled. "But also because it turns me on.“   
She wanted to laugh, to be amused by that, but didn’t succeed. Instead she inhaled sharply as Maze reached around her torso and her fingertips found the clasp of her bra immediately. In a skilled movement, she flicked it open. Then fumbled with the straps, only to unhook them barely three seconds later.   
She definitely was skilled in that, too.   
She barely had time to realize her fluttering stomach and the fact she was now almost completely naked, in her bed, with another woman. A sudden sign escaped her as Maze’s lips enclosed her right nipple, her hand simultaneously gliding up over her ribs on the other side. One single, skilled swirl of her tongue and she whimpered.   
Maze pulled back only inches, her dark eyes were flashing like black daggers dipped in fire. “Huh. That’s easy.”   
Charlotte blinked. She felt Maze lean in closer as she asked in a whisper: “How long has it been?” Her fingertips were playing with her skin, too close to her breast to be ignored, too far away to have a relieving impact.   
This was _torture … and fuck did she like it …  
_ “I … I don’t … know”, she tried to say, her mind and her body betraying her. She couldn’t focus on talking now, goddamn. Maze knew that.   
“Seems like a long …” This time it was a kiss, a kiss that send a tremble through her from head to toe. “Time … to go without it.” She changed positions, her attention now focused on her other breast who had been neglected, rewarded by teeth softly scraping over the most sensitive part of her whole body, making her hiss. Her brain was on fire, her mind divided from her physical form. She had absolutely no control over herself anymore, and as Maze’s right hand slipped down her spine and came to a stop on her lower back, her body arched into the touch. She saw nothing but stars, felt nothing than burning desire and tingles all over her sensitive body parts. Her legs developed a life of their own, almost out of reflex clamping around Maze’s hips. She needed to hold on somewhere, to something. And that something was Maze, Maze who was still ONLY focusing on her breasts, teasing her nipples and spoiling her nerves in a way no one had _ever_ done. Her eyes flew open as her thumb brushed across that spot next to her hipbone, right above her panties, that spot that always made her jolt and weak.   
Her toes curled, her hands clawed into fists again, and the tingling in her lower abdomen became _unbearable_.  
She couldn’t remember the last time she had made sounds like that.

Charlotte felt her resolve break, with every single second, every touch, ever motion, every contact either her tongue or her hand or her breath made with her skin.   
And she enjoyed and hated every second of it.   
“Maze, please”, she found herself plead.   
Instead of a release - preferably her hand moving south under the last piece of clothing she still had on, but it stayed at the weak-spot - a question followed: "What do you want?" She felt her curves press into her body as Maze leaned in closer, her hot breath dancing across her cheek as she almost hissed a command into her ear. "Tell me."   
She really had the damn audacity to still sound and appear to be in control …   
"Just fucking touch me already", she whispered back.   
"Hm. Might get a little more specific here."  
A low growl left her throat. "You know exactly what I want.”   
Maze's eyes flashed, but she seemed more amused than anything negative. “Good thing this is exactly what I had in mind, too. Kitten.”


	3. Chapter 3

Maze was used to get what she wanted. She had changed from seeing sex as a way of pleasure or a game of dominance. She had started to analyze it - what she really wanted, what her partners wanted, what made it better and less good or brilliant.   
Nevertheless there had been a little bit of wishful thinking involved. This woman was as straight as a damn line, and for a quick second she had prepared herself to suffer a reebuff, but apparently Charlotte’s interest was stronger than her sexual orientation, which was to her luck.   
Usually, she wasn’t even that much into looks … but this lawyer was stunning, supermodel gorgeous. It was nearly impossible NOT to feel drawn towards her. Lucky Dan … at least he had had a good time with her body. She wondered if the poor guy would ever find out the truth.   
And that scent … _damn_. Like a dream come true, a dream she didn’t know she had.

She placed her forefinger on her belly and slowly wandered upwards. She enjoyed the reaction she could get out of Charlotte’s body with every single one of her motions. She appreciated that she didn’t fight it or tried to appear like it left her unphased – she seemed to be as much into powerplay as herself. It was the fact she knew she usually was the powerful one. Used to be in control. Strong and unbending.   
She wanted to turn all this around. Wanted to be the person who could bring Charlotte Richards to beg, to let loose, to give up all her control because she realized she had no chance.   
She had thought about blindfolding her, but she wanted to see her, look into her pretty blue eyes, watch them fall shut when she came. She wanted to make her feel good ... better than anyone had ever managed. She knew she would.   
Sometimes the words just had to be spoken. "I promise I’ll send you places you never even imagined you could go."

She left a trail of sloppy kisses down her front, moving to her hipbones then. She had realized Charlotte was overly sensitive at one specific point, and she would use that one.   
There was no way she would not leave a mark on this woman.   
She scraped her teeth along it, caused a quiver. Then she applied pressure, closed her lips around that one spot, and created a vacuum. And was rewarded with a long, low and sensual groan that fueled her own desire.   
Finally she hooked her forefingers around the thin straps of her indigo blue lace panties and pulled them down. She had to work a way around her heels which she wouldn’t take off, simply because they looked _stunning_ and contributed to the absolutely desirable scene in front of her. She took herself a liberating time to caress up and down her heavenly long legs, feeling her muscles work and the reactions increase. It was only a question of time until Charlotte would either release a storm of curse words or start begging. She wasn’t sure which imagination turned her on more.   
As much as she wanted to go down on her again, she wanted to look at her, watch her facials, see her beautiful blue eyes. Lucky for both her hands were equally skilled - maybe ... maybe even more.  
Moving back up again she kissed a path along the inside of her legs, feeling her shiver with every inch she got closer.   
Most times she just wanted to jump right to the main part. Some days she wanted to drain it out, to make her partner plead for more, and to savor it. Such a day was today. She wanted to kiss every inch of this perfect skin, run her hands all over her until nothing was hidden and unexplored anymore. She wanted to read her body like a map, explore it, find out about every part that made her squirm in pleasure. And it all came back to the want and need and the urge to just make her feel damn good.

Because she deserved it. The goddess was gone – luckily – but she for sure still looked like one, all graceful and radiating and alluring. For her the rush of adrenalin wasn‘t provoked by some nice abs or a cute butt - sometimes, for sure, but that wasn’t her requirement - but it certainly was a great advantage dancing the naked tango with someone who wasn‘t just appealing but also looked good.   
And Charlotte .... well. Good looking was an underestimation.   
She knew some human females would probably kill for those legs. Those legs she had the luxury to kiss and touch and trail her fingers up and down as much as she wanted, and the fact Charlotte seemed to enjoy it as well only made it more pleasurable.  
Slow and deliberate she moved upwards again, pinning her down. Charlotte was writhing under her, and it was almost TOO MUCH ... she wasn’t just alluring. She was absolutely breathtaking.   
And she had to get her control back.   
"If you start using god as an outcry at some point, I'll stop. Got that?"   
A nod.   
“Good.”   
Her hand moved downwards. She literally saw her body tensing. She teased her skin at the highest part if her inner thigh. Very, very high up.   
"Do you want this?", she whispered.  
"Yes", Charlotte whispered.   
"And what do you say if you want something really ..." She itched a little closer, a silent whimper followed. "Really bad?"   
Damn she had almost forgotten how fun this was.  
"Please", Charlotte said. Barely inaudible, so weak suddenly. So deliciously weak …  
A wide grin and satisfied with her answer she finally gave in. She watched Charlotte’s lashes tremble and her lips part to release a sound so soft and innocent it was incredibly sexy. Maze bit her lip. There was something wonderful about female noises … and that being why she loved to be the reason for it.   
"Like that?", she asked, already knowing the answer.   
Nevertheless she was surprised - positively - as Charlotte got out a simple "yes" that spoke a million words.   
She was a woman herself, and she just knew what a woman wanted or liked, how far to go and when to change and whatever pressure was best. She got a satisfaction out of it. And getting someone like her, this usually put-together woman, to just let loose and relish in a state of bliss was ... wonderful and satisfying in a whole other league.

As she – apparently - hit another good spot and angle Charlotte released another sound, dangerously close to a moan.   
Now it was her to growl. She needed to hear that again. "Do it again, Kitten.” She breathed a kiss on her chest. “Do it for me."  
She saw her forehead crinkle and her eyes curling into fists. Hm, that seemed to turn her on ...  
A purring sound escaped her only seconds later and Maze just couldn’t not smirk.   
Yep. Kitten was a fitting nickname.   
“Open your eyes.” The demand was harsh enough. Charlotte’s eyes flew open, pupils delated. On one hand she looked as if she were shortly before murdering someone and yet she looked so lost and desperate. A perfect mixed look, actually.   
“Yeah. Good girl.”   
She had figured she almost got more of a satisfaction when she could please the other person and send her or him into oblivion - especially with women.

Sometimes she wondered how it felt to be a guy. If they felt different about and during sex. Of course she owned certain toys that came close, but it still wasn't the same.   
Because they actually did have something attached to their body so they could really plunge in, move with the rhythm and constantly look at their woman - but she at least knew that in the end, both parties were happy with the outcome.   
She grazed that one spot of her carotid artery, felt her pulse beat. Then slowly, but determined, applied pressure, adhering herself to her skin like an octopus to its prey. Charlotte held her breath, her entire body convulsing. And then she cried out, a silent, an almost soft cry, more like a whimper, her breath going erratic.   
An incredibly hot whimper.   
"Don’t stop", she panted. " Maze, don’t stop."   
Maze growled against her neck, moved to her jawline, the most perfect jawline she had ever seen on a human, pressed a kiss there, and did the same.   
She felt her coming undone, slowly, with every new spot she claimed for herself.   
And of course she didn’t forget her work down south. She was a master in multitasking. She committed herself back to her boobs - her hand was busy. Her mouth not. And it was becoming equally restless.   
She felt Charlotte whimper and writhe under her. Her back arched as she at once circled her tongue and applied pressure with her thumb.  
"Oh my go ..."  
"Shht!" Maze stopped right in her movements. "What did I say?"   
She swallowed. "I'm sorry", came back in a shaky whisper.   
Maze blinked as her stomach curled and burned.   
_Wow._  
She hadn’t known she had a weak spot for apologies.   
"Accepted", she growled against her neck. Oh, this neck which was so inviting to leave bite marks all over ... but she remembered. She didn’t want it anywhere where people could see it. She had to accept that. Curled her fingers and drew another moan out of her. And another … and another.

She had pictured Dan and the Goddess. Which, at some point, had even become weird for HER. But, truly, they were a too yummi of a couple to NOT imagine.   
She also had wondered if the goddess had given him even a slight chance of pleasing her, or if she had gone all "I hate humans and “I'm too superior for this male specimen anyways” - thing, only to PROVE her ... capability.   
Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine and she stopped. No, froze. It wasn’t a shiver of pleasure, on the contrary.   
_Oh shit.  
_ Maze inhaled deeply and focused.   
_You fucking hated her. You despised her.  
_ An overly pissed sound brought her back to the present. "What the hell are you doing?“, Charlotte hissed.   
For that, she would usually deserve a nasty bite. Or a slap on that pretty ass.   
But Maze didn’t move. Instead, she exhaled.  
Then focused on Charlotte again. Focused on her glistening, slightly parted lips, her lightbrown hair sprawled out on the crème bedsheets, and lastly her eyes.   
It was these eyes that finally did it. The bluest of blue, lost and aroused and simply ... innocent. Innocent with a hint of … of something that hit close to her heart.   
This was not the goddess. No reason to feel strange.   
This was Charlotte, a pretty human who she had promised to send somewhere. And that somewhere was definitely not worth a trip down memory lane.  
Maze felt herself relax, the bad memories, the hatred vanishing. She leaned in and kissed her, took her time with it, could feel she was surprised, and nipped at her lower lip, gently. She pulled back slowly and caressed her cheek. “Everything’s fine”, she said.   
Charlotte was staring at her, utter confusion written all over her face.   
And THAT she used to her advantage.   
Charlotte’s eyes ripped open at her next move. Maze felt her skin prickle and a diabolic grin spreading on her face. “Did you really think I’d let you get away like that?”   
She withdrew her hand which was followed by an adorably disapproving noise.   
“Don’t worry, sexy thing”, she chuckled in amusement. “I’m not done with you.” She raised her head while moving down her body. “Nowhere near.”

This time she didn’t drain or torture the both of them. Now all she wanted was to make her come.   
And damn she _enjoyed_ it. She felt incredible, smelled incredible and tasted incredible. Everything about her was incredible. Some days, she just felt really, really lucky. She only hoped the lucky guys she had been with knew how to properly treat her.

Judging by the curse words and sounds leaving Charlotte’s mouth she was either utterly surprised, or it had been a really long time, OR she was simply not used to it.   
Maze prided herself with the last. She knew that was it.   
She felt Charlotte’s leg clasping around her shoulder, her breath becoming erratic.   
"Come for me", she whispered against her skin. “Do it!”   
Maybe that was her undoing. That or simply everything. The moment she felt Charlotte tense from head to toe, the second her back arched, she knew she had her. She came apart with a drained, high-pitch sign that ended in a pant, her legs shaking for a moment, and Maze almost _felt_ her state of bliss. She smiled in satisfaction, though wasn’t ready to let her off the hook so easily. She drained it a little, and it paid off for both of them.   
_Mission accomplished_ , she smirked to herself.

The steely grip around her shoulders went slack and she planted a kiss on her thigh, then gently lowered it down - that thigh which had almost strangled her and she was glad she had used her other arm to pin her down because she really, really didn’t need a bed injury.   
She crawled back on the bed again, flopped onto the side next to her rested on her belly, ankles crossed. Watched and smiled.   
Yeah, she was happy with herself. And the woman next to her.   
Charlotte’s cheeks were colored in a reddish shade, her chest was heaving, her hands sporadically shaking. Maze decided it was time to grant her a moment, so she fiddled for the keys to the cuffs and freed her from it.   
Shortly after she opened her eyes and blinked as if she needed to focus. Her hand immediately went to her forehead.

“Wow”, was the first word originating from her after what felt like a good minute.   
“Told you. I’m a sexpert.”   
She really wouldn’t have expected it. She also didn’t have it in mind.   
But Charlotte burst into laughter at that, and it was sexier than _anything_ she had done this night. Maze felt her body respond and her heart warming.   
For a long second she was confused. She had no idea what that was. That had never, ever happened before.   
But … she liked it. And what she liked even more was Charlotte turning her head and grinning a perfect smile, all starry, glimmering eyes. “Yeah, I agree to that.”   
Maze smiled.   
This felt really, really good.   
And … made her think about something. She had an idea.   
She pulled herself up to stand and jumped from the bedside. Charlotte followed her, her face showing utter confusion.   
“Where are you going?”  
“We aren’t finished, Lady.” In the doorway she turned around. “Got any icecubes and candles?”


	4. Chapter 4

A weird sound woke her. A dulled fizzle. So sudden and short she jolted awake.   
The first thing she realized was that she was naked. The second her blue underwear on the ground. She never left her clothes on the floor like that.   
And then … the sound again. And a female voice mumbling a “Sorry. Did I wake you?”   
Charlotte was awake within seconds.   
_Of course.  
_ She turned around from lying on her side to her back. Maze was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching her with a pack of whipped cream in her hands.  
Charlotte blinked. "You ... you did."   
She raised it up and sprayed a serving of whipped cream in her mouth. “Well, it’s almost 9. Not too early. Didn’t take you for a late riser.” Her eyes widened. The familiar, naughty spark returned to her eyes. “Apparently, I wore you out pretty well, huh?”   
She really tried to not turn red … not sure she succeeded. Instead her eyes fell on the can of cream.  
“Where …”  
“Hope you don’t mind. I got bored and didn’t want to raid your fridge, so I settled for this. Figured you don’t use that stuff anyways.” She waved with it and gave her a look. “Cause you can’t possibly tell me you eat that and still look the way you look.”   
“Good metabolism, yoga and running”, Charlotte said while slowly sitting up, making sure the blanket covered her. Nudity during sex was a different thing than in the morning, especially when she was with a person she wasn’t even dating.   
“Oh stop giving me that confused-puppy look, I’m getting horny again.” A grin. “Except you’re in for a little morning session.”   
Did this woman posses another mood despite hornyness?   
“I’m just amazed you are still here.”   
Maze shrugged. "Well I don’t get to sleep in an appartement like this that often, sure I am. That’s a hell of a view.“ She gave her a look. "Do you want me to go?"   
"No, wait, that’s not what I meant." Charlotte reached out and without thinking much grabbed her wrist.   
Maze stilled. And for the first time ever there was a look of utter surprise on her face.   
“I …” She swallowed and looked at her.   
Was that the same woman as yesterday?!  
“I’m sorry Charlotte, if I made the impression … you are stunning, but I’m not … I mean …”  
“A morning-after-cuddle person? Trust me, me neither.” She slowly let go of her and signed. “I just don’t want to kick you out as if I were ashamed or anything.”   
Maze’s lips twisted. “Good to know you aren’t.”  
"It’s just that … I don’t know.” She fumbled with the blanket. “I feel connected to you. In a strange way."   
She didn’t expect Maze to answer. She had already figured she probably wasn’t one for deep talk.   
She didn’t understand it herself either.

„You know, Dan is a really, really lucky guy.“  
That made her blink. „Why?“  
Maze rolled her eyes. „Oh come on.” Another portion of crème went right into her mouth. “He clearly has the hots for you.“  
Her thoughts were circling. „Did I … I mean … did something happen between us?“   
Maze snorted a laugh. „Oh yeah.“   
Charlotte’s face fell. _Oh shit._   
“What exactly?”, she asked, hating herself for that unsteady voice. But she figured that shouldn’t be a problem anymore. Maze had seen her at her most vulnerable, so …  
„You had a pretty … steamy relationship.“  
Her mind put the pieces together immediately. „I slept with him.“  
„Well, I wouldn’t necessarily say it like that, because it wasn’t YOU, at least not your soul …“  
„Wait a minute.“ She pointed at her. „You are telling me that the goddess … Dan Espinoza and the goddess, who had inhabited my body, slept together?“  
Maze nodded.   
She sat there frozen, horrified, and completely … she had no idea what to do with that information.   
„I mean … it could be much worse, he seems like a nice guy, good looking, too, but …“ She took a deep breath. „What else did she do to my body?“   
Maze placed the can on the floor. A naughty smirk on her face indicated _nothing good_. „Apparently she discovered the Karma Sutra.“   
„Oh my god.” Charlotte’s eyes fell close. She shook her head. “That explains Elliot’s strange behavior.“  
“In what way?” Maze chortled. At least one of them had their fun with it.   
„Well.” She swallowed. “He was a little … he suddenly seemed so shy. In everything. And seemed utterly confused that I went right to sleep. As if he were waiting for something.“  
“Well now you know what he was waiting for.” Maze grinned evilly. „He’s your husband, right?“  
„Soon to be ex-husband. Yes.”

They fell in silence for a moment. Charlotte found herself looking out of the window, watching the sun rise over LA’s buildings.   
“You asked what else she did to your body”, Maze then said. She had shifted into a position closer to her. „Guess you know about the truth of that scar, huh?“

Her hand immediately went to the spot on her lower belly. „My body really died two times?“   
Maze tilted her head. „Three, actually. The second time was me.“  
She stared at her in shock. „YOU KILLED ME?“  
Maze placed her hands on her arms as if to calm her. The sudden affection calmed and confused her equally. „I did not kill YOU. I killed the goddess so she could go down to hell, get Lucifer, and both came back. Was for a higher purpose.“  
Charlotte stared at her, as if she could read anything on the demon’s face that could help her understand all that mess her life has become.   
She exhaled loudly. „I really am not sure if I want to know all of this“, Charlotte mumbled.   
Maze let her go and gave her a wink. “You’ll learn to life with it, girl. I know you can.”   
She released a sound and fell backwards on the bed. Staring at the ceiling she wondered if there was anything ELSE that had fucked up her life.

"I hope you're not disappointed." The words fell out of her mouth before she had time to consider it.   
She saw Maze’s eyebrows move upwards. "Why should I be?"  
"Well because ...” She tilted her head. “I didn't do anything."   
Maze stared at her. Eyes wide. Then smirked widely. "Oh, trust me, you did a lot of "nothing"."  
Charlotte felt her face heating up like a shy schoolgirl. "Not like that. You know what I mean."   
"Yeah I do. Referring to the tongue action from my side."  
"That is not how I would have put it, but ... yes." She wasn’t used to that. To just being the minor part. To be able to fully transfer her control onto someone else.   
Maybe she had to learn that. That was another reason she was struggling – she wasn’t used to not being in control. And that included everything, not only her sexlife.

"Don't worry, Charlotte.” Maze surprised her, again, as she padded her ancle. “I love sex, and that includes giving." She itched closer and crossed her legs. "Especially to someone like you. You deserve to be cherished in all ways."  
Charlotte snorted. "I don’t think I deserve anything which comes even close to cherishing." She sat up again, facing Maze. She exhaled. "I'm not perfect, Maze."  
"Not saying that you are. Well, your looks certainly pretty much are, but ..."  
"You don't understand. I don't deserve ..." She inhaled. And her eyes watered. Her voice was shaking. "I don’t deserve to be "cherished"."

Maze blinked. Why was she crying all of a sudden?   
"And why do you think that?" She had no idea what surprised her more – Charlotte’s sudden breakdown or the fact that she felt for this woman.   
Could it be that … that she somehow _liked_ her?  
“I just feel lost.” Charlotte’s voice was shaky. Her blue eyes were watery, glimmering with tears, the skin on her chest reddening. That happened to some humans whenever they were shortly before bawling their eyes out.   
Was she supposed to … she didn’t know, say something funny?   
But she couldn’t come up with a joke or something else, and kissing her calm would not help in this case, she somehow knew that. And then … something came to her mind.   
"My best friend once told me that if you don't love yourself, if you don't tell yourself that you are awesome, no body else will think so."   
Charlotte sniffed. She had thought seeing her fragile and weak was hot, but not in THAT way. On the contrary, it felt fucking bad seeing her like this.   
"It's hard to think of yourself to be awesome if you went to hell."  
Maze froze. Her ears were ringing. "Wait, what?"  
Charlotte slowly turned her head. A tear ran down her cheek. "You ..."  
"When Lucifer's mother took over my body, I had died. And during that time I was in hell, Maze."  
She bat her lashes.   
_Of course…_  
"That's what it was. That scent. I could … I could smell it on you.”   
Charlotte eyed her like a master-sceptic. "What. You only slept with me because I was in hell and I reminded you of it?"  
Maze stared up the ceiling, listened to herself. "Yes and no."  
She made a sound. "What's that supposed to mean."  
"I'm not sure I wanna go back there. To my old life. My old ... me." She eyed the other woman. "Maybe it was the change that attracted me. The "to hell and back"-thing.“  
“Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?”   
Maze grinned. "if it helps, I still think you are hot."  
Another snort. But this time … this time it ended in a smile.   
"I will never ever go back there, Maze." Charlotte’s blue eyes burned into hers. Damn she was pretty. That fierce-woman-thing really was attractive.   
And she liked it.   
No. She liked HER.   
Maze held her gaze and nodded. The feeling was real. "Not sure if I want that either."   
Charlotte tilted her head. "So that means ..."  
"No sex between us again, as enjoyable as it was. We both remind each other too much of that. And you …” She reached out, brushed her thumb across her cheek. “Stop crying and ruining that pretty face of yours.”   
Making her smile felt good.

"Will you tell him?”, Charlotte asked after a moment.   
"Whom?"  
"Lucifer."  
She exhaled. "It would be too good to not tell him. But if you feel uncomfortable ..."   
She shrugged. "I'm a big girl. I'm not ashamed in fromt of the devil. I mean …” She giggled. “I kissed him before. Nothing worse than THAT.”  
Maze burst into laughter. “You what? Ohh I wish I could have seen that.”  
“He was horrified”, Charlotte laughed. “Mortified, completely disturbed.”   
Short silence. Maze got lost in her thoughts, thoughts she couldn’t distinguish. Actually … she thought about nothing. Just about the now.

“Thank you, Maze.”   
She blinked. “For what? Last night? Your welcome.”  
She expected a smile, a blush, an eyeroll. But that didn’t happen.   
Usually she would have jumped. Feelings and emotions were still new to her. But as Charlotte suddenly grabbed her hand and held it tightly, her first reaction wasn’t to squirm or shake her off. On the contrary. She held it even tighter.   
„Ever since I came back, I … I feel alone. I need someone to talk to … to understand. Someone who won’t judge me for the horrible stuff I did …”  
„I can do that.“ The words fell out without her needing to think about it, and they felt real, they felt good. Maybe she could get something good out of that, too. Maybe they both would. „I’m not great at the human-emotions-stuff, but I can listen.“   
Charlotte stared at their entwined hands, then back into her face. "I don’t want you out of my life, Maze."  
She blinked as a newfound realization settled in. "You know what? Strangely, me neither. And that's not only because looking at you is very nice to the eye." A smirk. "And certain other body parts."   
Charlotte shook her head but couldn’t hide the laugh. "You are so, so inappropriate."   
"I'm a demon, and I love sex, and I'm really skilled at it. What would you expect?"   
"Honestly?” The smile on her lips was warm and soft like a summer morning. “You already exceeded my expectations."   
Her heart bust with pride. "Huh. I was that good?"  
Now the lawyer rolled her eyes. "Not just the sex-part. Your whole you."   
“Wow. That is some kind of … human compliment-thing, right?”   
“You can bet it is. I have a feeling we might turn to like each other. You hunt bad people ... I put bad people behind bars.” Charlotte tilted her head. For a moment, the cheeky and smart lawyer appeared behind the flashing of her oceaneyes. " Doesn’t that sound like the beginning of a wonderful friendship?"   
“I’ll drink to that.” Maze jumped from the mattress and steered towards the door.   
“It’s not even 11 am”, Charlotte interjected.   
“Who cares?”, Maze called back at her. “If I know one thing it’s about the power of being in the moment. I’ll get us something.”   
She easily found the way back into the kitchen and opened the fridge.   
Frustratingly, all she could find was a bottle of wine, and she really wasn’t a fan of that stuff. Her eyes fell on an orange-packed juice and a half-filled milk. She signed. That had to suffice. It was the company that counted, anyways.

As she returned with two glasses juggled in her hand Charlotte had changed into a grey t-shirt and combed through her hair. As her eyes fell on the ingredients in her hands, she chuckled.   
“Don’t you dare laugh at me”, Maze shot back. “I hate wine.”   
“Orange juice also is a much better way to start the morning, trust me.” She reached out and took the glasses from her arm, so it was easier for her to settle on the bed again. She filled them up, screwed the lid close and placed in on the bottom. Charlotte handed her her own and they clicked glasses.

Maybe she would, indeed, acquire a taste for non-alcoholic, human drinks.   
But maybe it was also the fact that she might, for the first time, have found someone who was just equally fucked up and neither good or bad as she was. "Cheers to you, Riches, my hellfire supermodel."   
Charlotte smirked. "Right back at you, demon-buddy Mazikeen."

She had a feeling she’d grow to really appreciate that smirk. And especially the soul it belonged to.   
  
  



End file.
